


Most precious treasure

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of June Fic, Banter, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is a bit hesitant over what Bilbo has to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most precious treasure

**Author's Note:**

> 15/30 of june fics.

‘You needn't fuss so,’ Bilbo noted tiredly. He was smiling.  

 

Thorin couldn't stop himself. He always wanted to do his all for Bilbo. Becauss the hobbit was his love, his One, dearer to him than his own life. And now He had given Thorin the greatest of treasures. 

 

‘I cannot,’ Thorin admitted, ‘you have given me such a gift.’

 

‘I remember  _ you  _ taking part in the proceedings, my king.’

 

Bilbo smiled at him again, although he had in all actuality  _ not  _ stopped smiling ever since Thorin had been admitted into the room. The reason was snuffling in his arms, their very own precious treasure, their pebble. 

 

‘I remember,’ Thorin breathed, looking at his spouse and pebble. His arms ached to hold them yet… 

 

‘Here,’ Bilbo beckoned, his smile knowing, ‘I can see you want to hold them.’ 

 

Thorin doesn't say no, and his arms have never held anything so precious. 


End file.
